


Fun Times

by thelastaprilfool



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastaprilfool/pseuds/thelastaprilfool
Summary: NSFW - Owain joins Brady in the bedroom, where pleasure awaits. ~





	

**Author's Note:**

> With this, Udobure Week 2k16 comes to a close for me. Hope y'all enjoy my first NSFW fic.

Brady’s bare naked body lay before his boyfriend, nervously waiting for Owain to make a move. Owain used plenty of lube on his hand and began to finger Brady’s puckered hole. Brady moaned at Owain’s touch and felt sparks fly as Owain licked his nipples while he began to finger him.

Owain whispered to his ear, “Your hole eagerly wants more of me, doesn’t it?”

Brady bit his lip to resist making even louder sounds. Owain picked up the pace by putting two and three fingers in, stretching him out.

Owain began to slow down as he noticed Brady’s erect member had begun to leak precum. Owain kept a finger deep inside Brady as he began to lick Brady’s cock at the tip. Owain used his tongue to play around with Brady’s foreskin, entirely lapping up all of the precum from all around the head. With his free hand, Owain fondled Brady’s balls, gently tugging each one.

Brady suddenly felt empty when Owain removed his finger from his entrance. Owain reapplied lube to Brady’s hole once more and generously applied the liquid to his own hard cock.

Owain put Brady’s legs over his shoulders and lined up with cock right next to Brady’s hole. Brady gasped as Owain entered him. Even just the head caused a great amount of pleasure mixed with pain. Once Brady got used to the feeling, Owain thrust forward until his cock was balls deep inside Brady.

Owain was lost inside Brady. The warmth that enveloped his cock was too much. As Owain lingered inside Brady, his partnered groaned, “Please, keep going. I need ya.”

This was more than enough encouragement needed for Owain. He thrust in and out, only leaving the head inside at all times. Owain’s hairy balls slapped Brady’s ass with each thrust; Brady grabbed on to the sheets with all his might. Brady let out the loudest moan yet when Owain hit his prostate. Realizing this, Owain thrust harder, reaching the spot over and over again.

Brady lost control as his body tensed up all over, bursting out his climax reaching all over his chest and belly. This set Owain over the edge as the hole got even tighter, Owain thrust balls deep inside Brady cumming inside him.

Owain slowly got out of Brady as his spent member became more sensitive. Owain let Brady’s legs down and got behind Brady on the bed.

“Thanks, I really needed that,” Brady let out weakly, “ya really are a hero of legends.”

Owain chuckled at the compliment and cuddled next to him. “Are you ok? Receiving righteous judgment can leave devastating after effects.”

“Oh yeah, I’m sure I’ll feel it in the morning. But I’ve learned to take ya, I’ll be fine.” Brady held Owain’s hand, letting his sensitive bottom meet Owain’s hips.

Owain chuckled a bit and added, “Then there’ll be no problem for you to take a wild ride in our next dangerous rendezvous.”

“Yer on, fancy pants,” Brady responded right before yawning. His head caressed his pillow and closed his eyes. Owain followed suit as the young lovers cuddled together into blissful sleep.


End file.
